


Bloody Mary

by no_shit_Sherlock



Category: Bloody Mary (Urban Legend), Original Work
Genre: Brief Graphic Description, Interpretation, Other, Short Story, teenager stupidity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-08
Updated: 2017-01-08
Packaged: 2018-09-15 19:07:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9251780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/no_shit_Sherlock/pseuds/no_shit_Sherlock
Summary: Urban Legends are just that. Legends. There's no need to be scared of them, because they're not real...Or so she thought.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this a year or two ago, but it is still one of the better things I have written. I wasn't quite sure how to post it, since it's not like it's in relation to a movie or book or something. If anyone stumbles upon this story I hope they enjoy it. If not then please leave feedback so I can become a better writer.

The candle flame danced dimly in the darkness. Sydney stared down at it for a moment before facing her shadowed reflection in the mirror.

“Have you done it yet?” a high-pitched voice called out, startling the teenager. She sighed in exasperation, realizing it was just Stella. The aforementioned girl was the only reason Sydney had been staring at a candle in an otherwise dark bathroom in the first place.

“No,” she said, her voice echoing in the dark bathroom.

“Hurry up,” Stella whined back. “You are taking forever!” 

Sydney decided that a vocal response was unneeded and just rolled her eyes at the impatient girl on the other side of the closed door. She stayed silent for a few more minutes before finally choosing to follow through on the stupid dare she had received. She stared at her mirror once again and chanted the widely known words loud enough that Stella could hear her.

“Bloody Mary, Bloody Mary, Bloody Mary.” 

As Sydney had predicted, nothing happened. She blew out the candle and rested her fingertips on the doorknob. A smirk spread across her face as she realized that at least one person should end up scared during this pointless dare. She drew her hand from the doorknob, backed away from the bathroom door, and screamed.

Stella’s reaction was immediate. She burst through the bathroom door with wide eyes to top off her frightened expression. The panicked teen was greeted not with a gruesome sight but with her amused friend laughing at her.

“You jerk!” Stella exclaimed, glaring at Sydney, who was no longer laughing but wearing a wide grin.

“I’d say sorry, but we both know that you deserve it for starting this stupid-” Sydney suddenly interrupted herself when her eyes gazed once more upon the mirror. 

She froze, her heartbeat speeding up, for there in the mirror staring back at her was not her own reflection but the face of a woman. The woman might have once been considered pretty but her dark hair was matted with dried blood, her face was covered in deep gashes, and her dark, empty eyes were dripping blood down her disfigured skin. Sydney, paralyzed with fear, couldn’t even scream before she collapsed into her friend’s arms, her vision going dark.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~

Sydney’s eyes fluttered open to complete darkness. The frightened girl's hands were completely invisible, even though they were only mere inches from her face. Shakily, she put her hands on what she could only assume to be the floor and rose to her feet. When standing, she put her arms out to her sides and swung them while walking. She began wandering around aimlessly, hoping to stumble into a wall that she could use to guide herself to find a way out of the darkness.

A bright light suddenly flashed on a few yards from where she stood. She winced while looking at it, the light almost as blinding as the darkness had been. But like a moth, Sydney wanted to be close to the light. It was a barely conscious thought to walk towards it.

Arriving under the light source was less helpful than Sydney had hoped as all she found was a hand mirror, faced down. She reached down and picked it up, gasping when she saw her reflection. Her once porcelain skin was now marred with deep gashes and every other horrific sight she she had seen on the woman in the mirror. She dropped the hand mirror and fell onto her knees, beginning to cry. She stayed like this for a while until a hand gripped her shoulder and dragged her up onto her feet. She turned around and froze, face to face with the woman from the mirror. The woman's expression was a weird mixture of pitiful and smug as she grimly smiled and said,

“Hello Sydney, welcome to my Hell.”

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry about the format. Hopefully I'll get used to this site soon enough.


End file.
